


marry you.

by babymiyas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Dance for Two, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, im not married what do i know, mentioned ab6ix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymiyas/pseuds/babymiyas
Summary: it was a beautiful night.





	marry you.

it felt like a cliché of a fairy tale, with one of hyunjin’s arms wrapped around felix’s waist and the other resting atop his shoulder. felix was in the same poise, as the two slow danced under the starlight. the moon smiled down at them as felix giggled, the grass tickling his feet, and hyunjin felt a pang in his heart.

they were 23 and so, so in love.

the two students had recently moved in together, and as a celebration of their third year of dating, they decided to relive one of their earliest memories.

when they were excited and young and free, they’d spend all their free time outside, admiring the views that would cost them no money. hyunjin would always bring his camera, and capture all the moments they shared, and felix would always smile and blush.

“i love you,”

felix murmured, breaking the silence as he moved closer to hyunjin’s body, resting his head on the taller’s chest, prompting his boyfriend to pull the boy in.

“tonight reminds me of our song,”

hyunjin purred, using one hand to pull his phone out in order to play their song. felix giggled, his breath tickling hyunjin’s neck. as the soft tunes started playing, felix clutched tightly onto the fabric of hyunjin’s dress shirt, and hyunjin laughed.

“you still remember the dance?”

felix said, surprise evident in his voice. hyunjin let out a short whine, definitely meaning ‘how could i forget’. the song was composed for them on their first anniversary, where hyunjin wanted to surprise his beautiful boyfriend with something that’d he would never forget.

“i didn't beg daehwi to do this so i can ‘forget’.”

hyunjin rolled his eyes, emphasising the last word. felix laughed vibrantly, his freckles gleaming in the moonlight. as the chorus picked up, hyunjin wrapped his arms around his boyfriends’ tiny waist, pulling him into his chest as felix let out a small ‘oomph’. felix reacted quickly too, putting his arms around hyunjin’s neck as they swayed under the stars.

“you’re here, and you’re real.”

hyunjin murmured, and felix rested his head against hyunjin’s chest, listening to every heartbeat. they were there, together.

“i am, jinnie. i always will be,”

felix said, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as hyunjin placed a kiss on top of his head. as the rap part started, hyunjin let go, and felix whimpered at the loss of warmth.

“i love you so much,”

hyunjin said, and felix was confused at the sudden announcement. his confusion, however, quickly melted into adoration and surprise when hyunjin got on one knee, tugging a small box that he didn't notice from his pocket.

“jinnie, this isn’t what i think it is, is it?”

the australian whispered, covering his mouth with his hands as he felt tears rise to his eyes. all felix saw was hyunjin smirking before pulling out a ring box, unmistakably from a jeweller.

“lee felix, my sunshine, the man of my dreams. remember nights like these, two years ago, where we would run and laugh and smile? i thought you were so, so beautiful. i still think that, every curve, every edge of you. you’re perfect, felix, and i don’t know whether i can live with the thought of you with someone else. would you, lee felix, marry me?”

hyunjin smiled softly, his eyes full of pride and endearment. felix could feel the tears well out, streaming down his cheeks as he sniffed, hurriedly wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“oh god, hyunjin, i’m – i,”

felix stuttered, and upon seeing his baby cry, hyunjin dropped the ring box and immediately pulled felix into a hug, running his fingers through threads of felix’s soft hair as he whispered words of comfort.

“you don't need to answer if you don't want to, i’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,”

hyunjin said as felix pulled away from the hug, swatting him away in an almost angry manner.

“no! stupid, of course i want to marry you, i’m just, so happy that it’s you i get to spend my life with,”

the freckled boy said indignantly as he looked at his boyfriend – no – fiancé with the most sparkly eyes the other has ever seen.

“you’re beautiful, love,”

hyunjin smiled and bowed his head as they kissed softly, lips brushing against lips. it was all gentle gesture, nimble fingers dancing on the back of felix’s neck, and the desire could be seen from the way felix gripped hyunjin’s shirt in his fists.

“i love you, forever and always.”

felix let his tears fall before burying his face in hyunjin’s chest, the hollow sound of the taller’s heartbeats and the small trembles as he giggled put felix at ease.

and yes, it was truly a beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more hyunlix okay
> 
> may have a sequel idk man
> 
> twt @DREAMHYUNJINS


End file.
